Why Did This Have To Happen
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: After Wrestlemania 33 has finished, Nikki car won't start so Roman offers Nikki a lift home. When they arrive at Nikki's home, Nikki and Roman are caught up in a burglary which will end in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Wrestlemania 33 had just ended and most of the superstars had left, Nikki Bella was in the car park trying to start her car when a tall muscular man with long black hair entered the car park it was Roman Reigns.

Nikki- Come on start you stupid piece of crap

Roman-Every thing ok Nikki?

Nikki- No this car won't frickin start

Roman-Well maybe John can take you home

Nikki- He left already he has an appearance in New York tomorrow

Roman- Oh

Nikki-It's fine I'll just call a taxi

Roman- No don't do that, I'll give you a lift home

Nikki- Roman you don't need too

Roman-I insist, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me if I didn't offer a lady a lift home

Nikki- Ok if you insist, Thanks Roman

Roman put his and Nikki bags in the car and drove off out of the car park and headed for John and Nikki's home in Tampa.

Nikki- Thank you so much for giving me a lift

Roman- No problem, great match tonight you and Nattie were killing it out there

Nikki- Aw thanks, you did great as well tonight

Roman- Thanks, How Brie and her little girl

Nikki- Brie doing good and her daughter so cute I can't wait to meet her

Roman-It crazy to think Brie and Bryan are now parent thought isn't it

Nikki-Yeah it is but Brie wanted to be a mom for so long and now it's come true

Roman-You'll be next Nikki

Nikki- No I don't think I will

Roman- Why?

Nikki-John doesn't want kids so no babies for me

Roman- Well John being a idiot if he doesn't have children with you, I mean you and John are both good looking you would have beautiful children.

Nikki- Aw thank you but I don't see myself become a mom in the near future

Nikki and Roman continued their drive to John and Nikki's home in Tampa, Two hours later they where just minutes from the house.

Nikki-It just up here to the left

Roman-There you go Nikki Bella your home

Nikki- Thanks Roman I'll just get my bags

Roman- No let me get your bags

Nikki- Ok thanks

Nikki walked to the door and went in the house as Roman was getting her last bag out of the car he heard Nikki scream, Roman quickly dropped the bags and ran inside. When he got in the house Roman started to shout after Nikki, He walked in to the lounge and was confronted with two masked men. One had a his arm round Nikki neck holding her in a tight grip whilst pointing a gun at her head the other masked man was pointing a gun a Roman.

Roman-Let her go, look do what every you want to me just don't hurt her

Masked man 1- Do you hear this Pete Roman Reign doesn't want us to hurt her

Roman- Look I've asked nicely if you two want do we do this the hard way

Pete- Roman you lay one finger on my mate and I'll shoot her through the head

Nikki- LET GO OF ME she shouted as she kneed Pete in his privates

At that moment Roman speared the other masked man and started punching him. As Nikki tried to escape Pete ran after her flattening her to the floor as he stood up he looked down at her.

Nikki-Please don't hurt me please

Pete then start stamping on Nikki, Nikki was screaming in pain

Pete- COME ON NIKKI BELLA FIGHT BACK he shouted at her

Second later Pete stopped his violent assault on Nikki, as Nikki looked up at him she could see him standing over her. He then reach in his pocket and pulled a gun out he pointed it directly at Nikki.

Nikki-Please don't do this please

Pete-I'm sorry but it already done

As he finished his sentence he shot two bullets at Nikki afterwards he shouted to the other masked man and the both ran off. Roman got up off the floor and went to find Nikki, as he walked to the front door he saw Nikki lying on the ground next to the car as Roman got closer to her he could tell she had been shot he quickly ran to her side.

Roman- NIKKI he pressed on her wound to try and stop the bleeding whilst calling 911

Operator-911 what's your emergency?

Roman- my friend house has been burgled and she been shot

Operator- Ok I'm getting help to you right away

Roman- Ok thank you, Roman looked down at Nikki who was drifting in and out of conciseness. Nikki stay with me ok


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was sat in a hospital cubicle whilst a nurse was dressing his wounds, he was thinking about the last time he saw Nikki at the house being treated by paramedics before he got in the ambulance and went off to hospital and whether she was alive or not.

Nurse- Mr. Reigns, Mr. Reigns

Roman- Sorry am I free to go

Nurse- Yes but you need to have an x ray done on your arm. If you go and sit in the waiting room a colleague of mine will call you for your x ray

Roman- Ok thank you

After Roman had his x ray done he went to find Nikki, As he approach the ward she was on he could see Brie and Bryan sat outside the ward. He could tell that Brie was crying and Bryan was trying to comfort her. Just as Roman was about to walk away Brie saw him,

Brie- Roman, She said as she walked over to him and hugged him. Are you ok?

Roman- I'm ok just a few bruises, How's Nikki is she ok?

As soon as Roman asked about Nikki he could tell something had happened to her by the look on her twin face.

Roman- Brie is Nikki Ok?

Brie- She sh- Brie started to cry

Roman- No please tell me she not Brie

Brie- I'm so sorry Roman, Nikki died on arrival

Roman started punching the hospital walls around him. He felt rage at the men that did this he felt devastated because he left Nikki at the scene and went to hospital. He continued to punch the wall whilst Brie was trying to stop him.

Brie- Roman calm down

Bryan- Roman stop

Roman-It's entirely my fault, I shouldn't of let her at the scene I should have gone with her, It's all my fault

Brie- No it not she said as she hugged him

After giving a statement and a description of the masked men to the cops, Brie came to talk to Roman.

Brie- Hey why don't you come and stay with me and Bryan just for tonight

Roman- Are you sure I don't want to intrude on you and Bryan

Brie-We sure

Later back at Brie and Bryan home, Roman was in the lounge he kept having flashbacks about what happened at the house

Bryan- Roman Roman

Roman- Oh sorry he said taking the glass of water from Bryan

Bryan-What were you thinking about?

Roman- Nothing

Brie walked in the lounge carrying her daughter Bridget and put her in the high chair.

Brie- Hey Sweet face could you feed Bridget whilst I do the laundry

Bryan- yeah sure

Later on Roman was on his way to the guest room when he heard faint crying from Brie and Bryan room, as he walked towards the door he could see that it was Brie. She was crying whilst holding a shirt in her hand, Roman knocked on the door

Brie- Go away

Roman- Brie it's me

Brie-What do you want?

Roman- I just want to talk

All of a sudden the door opened and in front of Roman stood a very tearful Brie. Roman pulled Brie in to a hug before walking her into the room. They were both sat on the bed.

Roman- I'm so sorry about Nikki, if I could I would switch place in a heartbeat

Brie- I know, I just can't believe she gone. How am I going to go on without my twin sister?

Roman-You will be fine you got Bryan to look after you and your little girl to think about

Brie-I know, but all I've ever known is Nicole being by my side. How are you holding up?

Roman- Fine

Brie- Really? Because it ok if your not

Roman- I'm fine what you think just because your sister and I had a fling that her death is going to affect me

Brie-Yeah I do plus it was more than a fling you were in a relationship with her.

Roman- Ok fine I'm probably not ok, and your right it was more than just a fling with your sister but we ended are relationship for the sake of our careers.

Brie-Did you still have feeling for Nicole?

Roman-Of course I did but we ended it and went our separate way

Brie-So the night of wrestle mania when you gave Nikki a lift home. You were just giving her a lift home? You weren't secretly seeing each other?

Roman-Look I saw Nikki in the car park her car was starting and instead of her waiting for a taxi I offered her a lift and that's all it was a lift home nothing else.

Brie- Ok, was she in pain was she in pain before she died?

Roman- When I found her she was unconscious but Roman stopped

Brie-But what?

Roman- when I was in the house and fighting one of the men Nikki ran outside and the other guy followed her I tried to go after him but I was hit over the head which forced me to the ground as the guy is punching me I can hear Nikki screaming I tried to get to her but I couldn't until it was to late. I'm so sorry Brie Roman started to cry

Brie- It not your fault Roman the main thing is that Nikki wasn't alone she had you. Brie then hugged Roman

That night Roman couldn't stop dreaming about Nikki and their relationship

Roman Dream 

Nikki-We going to get in trouble

Roman- No we won't come on follow me

Roman guided Nikki backstage and walked past catering and through the hallway past the women's locker room until they were stood outside a door at the end of the arena.

Roman- After you he said opening the door for Nikki then he followed her and shut the door and locked it

Nikki- Roman she said as she kissed him

The room was decorated with candles and a path of red rose petals leading from the door to the bed. Roman took Nikki's hand and led her over to and sat on the bed with her

Roman looked into to Nikki brown orbs he then pulled Nikki to him, pushing his mouth onto hers. Nikki wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. He then broke the kiss and lay her down on the bed before placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts. She slowly started to unbutton Roman shirt as he pulled her top off her and threw it on the floor. He then processed to remove the rest of his clothing as well as removing her wrestling short and tight. Roman slid down in between Nicole's legs; Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his manhood closer to her wet entrance. He looked deeply in to Nikki eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then Roman picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her. Roman then pulled Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him. Nikki wrapped her arms around Roman neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, Roman pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave. Roman pulled out of Nikki and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Nikki- Thank you this was a lovely surprise

Roman- Glad you enjoyed the surprise

Nikki- I love you Roman Reigns

Roman- I love you too Nikki Bella

They kissed

End of Dream


End file.
